The present invention is directed to an instrument for implanting an object into the epithelium and/or subcutaneous tissue of an animal, particularly hair grafts. The present invention is further directed to a method of implanting an object into the epithelium and/or subcutaneous tissue of an animal.
In recent years, a significant industry has developed which involves the implantation of naturally-growing hair from one or more hair-bearing areas of a patient""s body to one or more hair-deficient areas of the body. Historically, hair implantation techniques have evolved from larger plug-graphs, containing up to about 35 hair follicles, to smaller micro- or mini-grafts. The plug-grafts resulted in scattered patches of hair growth (i.e., the xe2x80x9ccorn row effectxe2x80x9d), as opposed to a natural-looking, hair-bearing scalp. The smaller micro- or mini-grafts, having less than about 6 hair follicles, have become the current methods of choice due to the resulting cosmetic effect, resembling natural hair.
Much effort has been directed at generally improving the process of implanting hair follicles into a hair-deficient area of the scalp or other area. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,584,841 and 5,782,851 issued to Rassman, various instruments for implanting hair are known to those of ordinary skill in the art. While the known instruments result in the implantation of hair follicles, the instruments may cause undesired trauma to hair grafts and the scalp during the implantation procedure. Further, the known instruments do not provide an adequate amount of control over the positioning of the hair graft once implanted.
What is needed in the art is an instrument for implanting a hair graft or other object into the epithelium and/or subcutaneous tissue of an animal without traumatizing the hair graft during the implantation procedure. What is also needed in the art is a method of implanting a hair graft or other object into the epithelium and/or subcutaneous tissue of an animal wherein the surgeon has complete control over the position of the hair graft or other object during the implantation procedure.
The present invention addresses some of the difficulties and problems discussed above by the discovery of an implantation device, which minimizes the amount of trauma on an object, such as a hair follicle, during an implantation procedure. The implantation device further provides enhanced control over the positioning of the object within the patient""s epithelium and/or subcutaneous tissue. The implantation device may be used to implant a variety of objects within a patient""s epithelium and/or subcutaneous tissue, and has particular use in the area of hair implantation.
The present invention is also directed to a method of implanting an object, such as a hair follicle, into the epithelium and/or subcutaneous tissue of a patient. The method includes the steps of inserting the implantation device into a first area of the body; causing a leading end of the implantation device to exit a second area of the body; removing the tip of the device to expose a hollow cavity of the device; inserting an object to be implanted, such as a hair follicle, into the hollow cavity of the device; and surgically positioning the object by withdrawing the device while grasping an end portion of the implanted object, controlling the level of implantation of the object as the device is removed from the epithelium and/or subcutaneous tissue of a patient.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a review of the following detailed description of the disclosed embodiments and the appended claims.